


joyful peace

by Aki_star (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a flustered mess that doesn’t know how to handle affection but he tries, Akeshuake Secret Santa 2020, Akira is very bubbly, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Look at these gay people, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempt at fluff, mentioned engagement, mwah, shuake, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aki_star
Summary: Akechi Goro is very much in love and happy with Akira Kurusu, that’s the summary
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 35
Collections: Shuakeshu Artist Server's Secret Santa Fics





	joyful peace

"Sweetheart?" 

Akira Kurusu poked his lover's nose in the middle of the night, in an attempt to get Goro Akechi to wake up without going through the trouble of dealing with an irritated Goro if he tried a different method.

"Sweetie...? It's a special day today," Akira whispered, getting a little anxious, gently shaking him awake to evoke a reaction.

Goro twitched slightly in the bed and slowly begun to open his eyes, "Love? Huh, wait,” feeling very disoriented, he asked, “Why did you come to wake me up at 9 A.M?” Sliding off the bed, he squinted as he tried to see what was in front of him clearly.

"You woke up, Goro! Don’t tell me you don’t know.” Akira engulfed him a tight hug anyway. "Let’s forget that, do you know what day it is?" He grinned as he nuzzled his face into the sleepy boy's chest. 

An alarmed blush quickly spread around his face at the suddenly overwhelming amount of affection all at once. Hesitant hands slowly wrap around his waist to return the embrace, in his best, albeit awkward efforts. Goro fake coughed to get Akira's attention, "Uhm, d-dear?" His voice dipped in volume at the end of his sentence out of shyness, deciding to stay quiet at the last second. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to begin with, Goro was still taken aback, his mind trying to quickly process it. 

Akira's embrace tightened and started speaking again after a few short moments of silence, "I am not letting you go just yet without answering, Mr. Soon-to-be Kurusu. Stay like this like this for a moment or two though. You’re cozy...” 

"Hmph, alright." Goro fumbled for words as he struggled to remember the date, gently petting Akira's hair while trying to think, "It's Christmas Eve, no?"

"Bingo!" Akira let go of him and backed away slightly to meet his eyes, expression gleaming with a pretty spark Goro loves to see.

"Have you made any plans yet?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet, admittedly." 

"Don’t worry about it. You sure are pretty giggly today,” He paused to yawn and stretch, “I’m... glad.”

"Of course, you know how much I love the Christmas season, Crow." Akira stated, sighing happily. Goro couldn't help but return a small smile at the mention of his old codename. "Well, let's forget about the details. C'mon! Let's go downstairs, I have a bunch of little gifts for you and Morgana, so call him over too!" Goro's messy-haired dork of a fiancé bolted out of the room and downstairs in a flash, leaving Goro stunned at that quick conversation. He begun to space out before remembering something was missing in particular. 

"H-hey! Hold on, let me put on my contacts in the bathroom," he mumbled, quickly rummaging and touching around the nightstand. Goro walked to the bathroom across the hallway from his and Akira’s bedroom to pop them in, and struggle for five minutes straight. Afterwards, the fawn-haired man went over to wake up Morgana back in their room, whom was quietly curled up on the edge of the bed, soft snores echoing around the room. “Wake up, Morgana.”

“Hnn? Akechi, what’s up?” Morgana groaned, not particularly happy about being woken up from his rather peaceful state of sleep.

“Come. No time for an explanation. It’s the holidays.” Goro said as he started to walk out of the room, stopping at the doorway, just right before having to deal with Morgana’s little protests. After ushering the small cat to come, and promising sushi, Morgana proudly obliged and pounced off the mattress to follow.

Akira’s gray eyes lit up when he saw them rushing down to the living room, “There you guys are.” He went over to Goro and leaned up to give him kisses, the kind that makes anyone’s, specially Akechi’s, heart melt on the spot.

Taking his fiancé’s hand, he brought him to sit down next to the illuminated Christmas tree, decorated with pretty reds and green shades, along with several neatly wrapped presents. “I was up for a while in the living room to wrap everything. I hope you’ll like what I got,” Akira hummed, with a satisfied look. “This will be our first Christmas as an engaged couple. Just want it to be a bit special, rather than being so simple as to just use gift bags.” Still grasping onto Goro’s hand, Akira brought it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss on the golden ring. Much to Goro’s surprise, he had proposed to him during his 23rd birthday celebration at Leblanc. Around 5 years ago, they became a couple, and in months from now, Goro will finally get married to the love of his life. Feeling a bit ecstatic to spend the following countless Christmases together. 

Goro replied with a kiss on a cheek, “Thank you for you service, Joker.” He joked. 

“I’m kind of jealous… You two are so sweet. I wish Lady Ann could recognize me like that.” Morgana meowed while grooming his fur and paws. “Any plans for today?” 

Goro was the first to respond, “I was thinking... What if we prepared desserts together for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner at Boss’ house in Yongen-Jaya? But I also want to make gingerbread houses with you later, if you don’t mind.” He rubbed his neck. 

“Yes, you’re right! I happen to have bought house kits and set them in the pantry several days ago. I know it’s a bit early, but why not start setting them up while we make cake and already have it in the oven.” Akira replied with a warm smile Goro couldn’t resist but grin back. Nothing else could manage makes him just as happy other than seeing his significant other enjoying himself.

After a while of setting everything up, all the stand mixers, equipment and ingredients were out. 

“I haven’t baked something sweet in so long. Every single treat I have attempted to make turn out burnt to a fine crisp, not resembling the recipe images at all.” Goro admitted, shaking his head to forget all of his kitchen disasters and times he set off the fire alarms, embarrassed that he was the only one who didn’t learn how to do anything in the kitchen. On the other hand, his fiancé has still being great cook, thanks to his time as Sojiro Sakura’s apprentice at Leblanc. Everything he made was prepared with so much care and passion for what he did, and his excitement when he mastered a dish left Goro in awe. 

“Pfft, don’t worry about it, I’ll be here to guide you through it, and maybe it’ll be of help. I’m not great either but this can just be a fun activity for us both, so there! Don’t stress over it, love.” Akira said as he did his apron and helped Goro with the strings on the back of his. “Hold still for a moment,” Akira walked around to search for something. Goro glanced over his shoulder to look. 

“Found it!” 

“Oh?”

“Can you sit on the stool? I have something to make things a bit easier, your hair is growing out, remember?” He chuckled, adjusting a hair band on his wrist. In a matter of thirty seconds, Akira was done, he looked at him, examining the details before proudly announcing. “Successfully put it up in a short ponytail for you. It suits you!”

“Thank you so much, I appreciate it.” 

Akira nods, “Anytime.”

Goro wasn’t sure how to express his gratitude right, even after so long of being together, he had a feeling he wasn’t good at it. But Akechi can still say with confidence that this man standing before him is the man he has fallen so hard in love for, and that Akira feels the same sentiment.

Goro noticed Akira was getting himself a cup of water before they start baking. When his fiancé set the glass cup down and turned towards him, Goro smoothly wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning in close enough that their noses were touching each other, “Hey… I love you so dearly. I am so lucky you came into my life. Truly.” 

Gently slinging his arms over the slightly taller guy’s neck, Akira closed his eyes, whispering “I love you so much more, you have no idea exactly how much you matter to me, ahaha.” Closing in the distance, their lips met again. 

“Now then. Let’s bake.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a part of the Akeshuake Artist’s server event for Secret Santa. This is officially my first Ao3 and complete Shuake one-shot, thank you for reading if you stopped by! Please excuse my mediocre writing, I’m not confident in it at all but this was the made with a lot of Christmas spirit and I put a lot of effort into making this okay to read!  
> Hope @kohijeri on Twitter and Neo Devil on Discord (Hi! I’m your secret santa) enjoys this little piece. :) 
> 
> Happy holidays!!


End file.
